


Side to Side

by yikesola



Series: giving the people what they want [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil had posted an instastory essentially announcing “Got fuckedreal goodlast night.” Which… sure, was true. But he didn’t need to post about it!A fic about subtlety and not having an ounce of it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: giving the people what they want [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343839
Comments: 30
Kudos: 237
Collections: Jestbee's Birthday Fics 2020





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [jestbee](http://jestbee.tumblr.com) 🥳🙌 and big thanks to [intoapuddle](http://intoapuddle.tumblr.com) for the wonderful beta!

Two shows in Edinburgh one day, two shows in Liverpool the next. That’s life on tour. Dan and Phil should really be used to it even if they’re less than a month into the UK Interactive Introverts tour— the first leg of many, first leg in what will be a very long year— and even if it’s been years since they went through this for TATINOF. And in some ways they’re exhausted already, because of the nerves they’d run raw and ragged in the build up to tour.

But in some ways they have more energy than they’ve ever had in their lives. Dan definitely feels the difference that their pre-tour exercise regimen has made. That, combined with going off his antidepressants last year, and well… he and Phil have gotten creative in how they burn the excess energy. 

Even on tour. Even when getting to the Liverpool hotel quite late at night. 

He’s still energized enough, from the buzz of the Edinburgh shows and the food they’d eaten on the road, and how fucking good Phil looks in his stage jeans (the same amount of good as he looks in all his black skinny jeans, but there’s just something specific about them under the stage lights that Dan really appreciates). He kicks off his shoes and steps into the bathroom where Phil is laying out things from his bag, toothbrush and deodorant and sea-salt spray. 

Phil doesn’t seem to notice him at first. He’s maybe a little more tired than Dan is. 

That’s alright, Dan figures. He can do the work tonight. 

Dan steps behind Phil and gets his arms around his waist. He kisses what’s bare of Phil’s neck. He lines their bodies up and soaks into the feeling of being in Phil’s space like this. 

There are some satisfied sounds coming from Phil at Dan’s actions, but he continues to unpack his toiletries bag instead of either asking for more or nudging Dan away. So Dan lifts one hand and threads it through Phil’s hair to give a few soft tugs. 

He wants Phil’s attention.

He wants Phil’s attention as he lavishes him with attention. 

And it works. Phil lets out a small gasp and places his hands on the counter and leans back into Dan with such a subtle shift, but enough to tell Dan what he’s got the energy for. 

After a few slow moments of his lips on Phil’s neck, Dan tugs on Phil’s belt loops to spin him around. Phil sits on the bathroom counter and Dan takes one step forward to slot between his legs. He bends to get Phil’s full bottom lip between his teeth and gently bites. He’s feeling all kinds of gentle tonight. 

“You take a good thorough shower after we got offstage?” Dan asks. 

Phil breathes out a laugh. “Mm-hmm,” he nods, eyes bright with excitement. Soon they’ll be dark with interest. Dan loves few things as much as he loves watching that change. 

“Good,” he says, trailing his fingers along the button of Phil’s jeans. He leans forward to kiss him again. “Good.” 

*

Dan is gentle, and in one or two quick moments he’s not so gentle. He is rewarded through each action with Phil’s whimpers and groans and the repeated babbled _yes_ that falls from his lips. 

The hotel room has two queen beds. Their sweat and lube and come make a mess out of one of them. They have a quick shower and tumble into the second bed to catch what sleep they can before they have two shows to perform the next day.

*

They decide against room service breakfast for the sake of stopping by a café near the venue. They have a walk near some very pretty water afterwards and take the time to instagram both that view and Dan fiddling with the Interactive Introverts theme on a piano in the venue just a while later. They really should be more tired, considering the night before, but luckily their energy holds. 

They spend a while before the matinee show waiting in the venue’s green room, scrolling on their phones, trying to get in the zone. 

Dan hears Phil giggle as he holds his phone in front of him, and figures he’s messing with a filter. Now that they’ve committed to instastories for the tour, the filters really are a vital part of their posts. 

He pops his headphones on and sinks into some Brockhampton as his hype for the new album later in the year is getting rabid. A little while later, he sees Phil grabbing his afternoon coffee and sends him a pleading _one for me_ sort of look. Phil brings it over, and Dan thanks him with a blown kiss. 

He sees a notification on his phone. Phil had posted an instastory. He clicks it. 

“Phil, what the _fuck_ ,” he laughs, pulling his headphones off. 

“What?” Phil asks, the picture of innocence but with a mischievous gleam in his eye. 

Phil had posted a story where he’s smiling at the camera and bopping his head, dog filter and all, as Ariana Grande sings out _and boy, got me walking side to side_. Phil had posted a story essentially announcing “Got fucked _real good_ last night.” 

Which… sure, was true. 

But he didn’t need to post about it! 

“You know exactly what,” Dan says, trying terribly hard to be angry but still laughing about the whole thing. He has a split-second where he’s grateful he can laugh over something like this instead of feel the full-body terror that the implications of this instastory would have brought just a few years ago. Still, he feels like he should at least try to be angry, for propriety’s sake or some shit like that. 

“No, sorry,” Phil smiles. “Dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Your fucking instastory.” 

Phil finally cracks and laughs. “Oh that. Cute how the dog ears fold when I switch sides, huh?” 

“Yeah, _cute_ is the word I’d use to describe that, sure,” Dan throws his jacket at Phil; it’s the only thing nearby. “You’re such a little shit.”

“Not my fault you can’t resist the philussy,” Phil says, picking up Dan’s jacket and throwing it right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190160964154/side-to-side) !


End file.
